


Consejo

by Eriath



Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: M/M, Madre sí es pr0n, MdT, No esperéis nada del otro jueves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriath/pseuds/Eriath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recordar viejos tiempos en un garito puede hacer que, cuando termines de recordar, no tengas ni ganas ni destreza para coger de nuevo tu motocicleta y tirar para casa. Pero puede ser útil de todas formas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consejo

**Author's Note:**

> NO ESPERÉIS ALGO SUPER GENIAL DE LA MUERTE.  
> Es algo normalito, y cotidiano. Yo veo a estos dos asiduamente así. Sin acritud. Sexo por sexo. Sexo por colegueo. Y ya. Así que, espero que lo disfrutéis tanto o más que yo... y ellos...
> 
> ALPACINO FOREVER

Se agarró al cuero del sillín y al de su chupa, atrayéndolo hacia él, aparcándole en su boca.  
Aquel garito había cambiado bastante en casi cuarenta años, pero la bebida seguía siendo la misma. Más o menos. El caso es que él había aprendido algo que repetir como un loro, y había que aplicarlo: si bebes, no conduzcas. Y ya que estaban allí, para algo deberían usar la moto.  
Obviamente, su compañero no era imbécil, y su ingenuidad no era tanta como pudiera parecer en un primer contacto. Pegado a él, se agachó un poco para coger fuerza, lo agarró por debajo de los glúteos y lo sentó arriba. Menos mal que estaba cerca de la pared, si no se hubiese caído de la impresión.

\- Tranquilo, fiera…- susurraba enredándose en su pelo y su cintura.- Me vas a comer antes de tiempo…

\- Pienso saciarme de vos aquí y ahora…- intentaba susurrar, pero la voz del soldado era tan áspera que arañaba los muros del callejón y acariciaba los oídos del policía.- … tengo que vengarme de vuestras insinuaciones ahí dentro…

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿A cuando te daba mordisquitos en el cuello o cuando me he puesto a hablarte en la boca directamente?- la sonrisa que se dibujaba en él era la lascivia en persona y recreaba esos bocados de los que había sido artífice dentro del local, mientras la lascivia del tercio se abocetaba en su entrepierna cada vez más exagerada. Impulsivo como era, agarraba con impaciencia el fuerte pantalón que le separaba del sexo que ya había tenido el placer de conocer.

Parecía mentira, pero el ser compañeros de piso había quitado hierro al asunto de la tensión sexual no resuelta en más de una ocasión, porque con una excusa como “Alonso, hay que ir a recoger la ropa tendida que va a llover”, sin pedir más explicaciones les dejaban marchar. Sólo que no eran muy conscientes de que eso les delataba aún más.  
Como era Semana Santa, les habían dado unos días más de vacaciones. Pacino también quería encontrar el pasado en esas calles, ya que Alonso había disfrutado de algún que otro paso. Y qué mejor que un local de los de antes. Pero tenía ganas de recrearlo tal y como antaño. Con sus copas, sus flirteos y sus ligues. Aunque teniendo al sevillano, ¿quería probar con alguien más? No. La respuesta era no. 

Y ahora estaba allí, aguantando como podía el estar abrazando con las piernas a su cintura mientras los besos apasionados que le robaba se acompasaban con los roces de sus miembros aún atrapados. Y qué mal lo estaba pasando. Es decir, qué bien, pero qué ganas de que aquello fuese a algo más. Y mirando a los ojos de Alonso, él debía estar pensando lo mismo. Se lo hizo ver con una sonrisa dulce y un roce más intenso, sujetando sus caderas para ello. Se mordió los labios gimiendo con suavidad, soltando el gemido ahogado en su boca, pidiendo un poco de compasión.  
Como respuesta, apartó sus manos y las llevó a su cinturón, dejando a la vista el bronceado botón que le dejaba paso a ese clásico slip blanco y el acusado bulto que ocultaba. La respiración de Pacino se seguía acelerando de ver que lo que ahora ansiaba estaba más cerca. Alonso hizo lo mismo con su propio pantalón, abriéndolo y asomando su ropa interior, soltando con delicadeza las piernas de su compañero para deshacerse de aquel vaquero, y volviendo a acercarse bruscamente contra él, siendo ahora más sensible el tacto entre ellos. 

El soldado buscaba debajo de la camisa del madrileño su espalda desnuda, entre el vello erizado de éste y las suaves señales de algún que otro navajazo que cicatrizó hace tiempo, agarrando de vez en cuando su piel con la aspereza en las manos que la batalla y la vida le habían dejado. Las piernas de Pacino no podían estar más revueltas, y sus brazos no podían sujetar más los hombros de quien le hacía disfrutar y sufrir a partes iguales. Las palpitaciones de su pecho se reflejaban más en su virilidad, así que volviendo a apartar las manos de su piel, intentó quitar de en medio aquellas dos telas que les separaban aún. La propia era más fácil de quitar, pero la suya se tensaba por las piernas del policía cada vez que las subía algo más. No tenía muchas ganas de pensar en volver a retirarlo, así que llevó su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, y esa pequeña navaja que había recibido como regalo de su amigo ochentero le sirvió para rajar el lateral de aquello que le molestaba. 

\- ¡Joder, Alonso!- chilló acojonado sujetándose más a él, rozando de lleno ambas erecciones. Entre los suspiros generados y sus miradas, sonrieron volviendo a la basta fricción en la que llevaban un buen rato sumidos.

Los dos tuvieron la misma idea, y se toparon con la mano del otro sujetando la piel de los falos para hacer aquel roce más intenso. Pacino retiró su mano, dejando que fuera Alonso quien llevase el ritmo de aquella caricia, y aprovechó para escupir en la suya, lubricando con los dedos los glandes descubiertos, haciendo bufar al sevillano con ansias.  
Jamás pensó que se olvidaría tan rápidamente de que estaba en un callejón, donde cualquiera podía llegar habiendo tenido o no el mismo propósito, ni que se le iría de la cabeza que hacía poco tendría ganas de insultar a alguien ante la idea de tan siquiera besar a alguien que comparte tu mismo sexo. Y allí estaba, retorciéndose por la idea de ir un paso más allá en el cuerpo de quien se sujetaba a él como podía, acariciando sin descanso la cumbre de sus deseos, haciendo que de vez en cuando alguna gota lubricase esos movimientos. El poli lo vio en sus ojos. Era esa mirada intensa con la que siempre le envolvía, pero el fulgor que había conseguido por el alcohol y la excitación la hacía más intensa si cabía.

\- No seas tímido, Alonsito… que nos conocemos ya...

Aquellas palabras bravuconas escondían un tanto de vergüenza. Era más alto, y más fuerte que él. Nunca había conocido a un tío con el pelo más largo hasta que se topó con él, y ese bigote le hacía sombra a su mustachito bien recortado… vamos, que era lo que él entendía por la virilidad en persona y sólo pensaba en que ya era hora de que le ensartase en una calle oscura de Madrid.  
Separando sus miembros como respuesta, tomó el propio y empezó a acariciar el otro hasta su base, jugueteando con la piel tersa de aquella zona anterior a la propia meta. Los labios de Pacino nunca habían estado tan húmedos, y tampoco entendía muy bien por qué estaba salivando tanto sólo con unas caricias. Los mordía una y otra vez, intentando arrimarse más a su cuerpo pero sin caer del vehículo, sintiendo como la piel de su espalda se erizaba paulatinamente por el ajetreo de Alonso jugando en la entrada de su trasero. Alguna vez había visto aquello de la vaselina, y condones y demás, pero si algo tenían en común aquellos dos funcionarios es que para ellos todo aquello eran sumas gilipolleces. 

Escupiendo generosamente en su mano, el antiguo tercio lubricó con ganas su lustroso manubrio para dejar que la saliva y la gravedad de Pacino hiciesen el resto. Con un poco de esfuerzo, e intentando dejarse llevar, apretó los labios al sentir cómo intentaba hacerse hueco en su interior con prisa. Nunca habría dado un duro en el pasado por apostar que un hombre le daría todo lo suyo por la puerta de atrás. Pero lo de su amigo era distinto. Aunque no iba a negar a esas alturas que le era apetecible a pesar de lo que le dolía al principio. Y entró. Y dejó que entrase. Y el soldado se ayudó de sus pulgares para facilitar su paso. Y se contoneó, saliendo un poco para volver a entrar, de forma más fluida, pero sin ser aún un baile acompasado. Pacino se esforzaba por tocar su propio falo rápidamente y sin miramientos, como sal y limón para su tequila particular. La gente salía y entraba de los locales contiguos tal y como ellos hacían en aquel callejón, pero a ojos blindados por la oscuridad de la noche o la ceguera propia del alcohol, los patrulleros estaban a salvo de miradas indiscretas. 

Alonso logró marcar un ritmo entre ellos, y el madrileño se agarró a él ahogando sus gemidos en su cuello. La moto era ya casi una excusa, pues la mayoría del cuerpo estaba sustentado en vilo por el sevillano, haciendo que el pene que quedaba fuera rozase constantemente con el vientre de su compañero. El disfrute era mutuo y ambos podían notarlo en sus gestos, en sus presiones. En cada una de las veces que los dos suspiraban juntos, intentando decirle al otro que tenían ganas de liberarse. Por mucho que Alonso apretaba contra él, no podía meter nada más en él, pero que lo hiciese estremecía a Pacino. Los golpes rítmicos de sus testículos no paraban de erizar su vello, y estimulaban más al otro. 

La voz rota y la piel sudada, comenzaron a notar la tirantez de sus adentros, que mostraban que el final estaba cerca. Una húmeda sensación inundaba por dentro al policía, y escuchar a aquel hombre bufar mientras dejaba correr su esencia le hacía derretirse, hasta encontrar el punto álgido en su éxtasis, manchando su vientre y el de su compañero, mientras los últimos vaivenes se deshacían en deliciosos besos y caricias, dando paso a abrazos cálidos y a alguna tímida sonrisa entre bigotes. Tras parar paulatinamente, ambos se miraron, complacidos, observando a su alrededor por si tenían espectadores. Pero todo estaba bien. Como cualquier noche de fiesta sin control en Madrid. 

Adecentándose, Alonso se dirigió a poner en marcha el vehículo, cuando Pacino se puso entre medias, negando con el dedo y chasqueando la lengua. Le tomó por los hombros, dándole media vuelta, y llevándole a la salida del callejón, dejando abandonada su pertenencia.

\- No, amigo mío. Debo velar por la seguridad del ciudadano, ¿recuerdas? - besó su oreja, socarrón como sólo él podía serlo, y acabó la frase con unas palmaditas en la espalda.- Si bebes… no conduzcas.


End file.
